With the development of digital technologies, electronic devices which perform communications and processing of personal information while moving may have launched in recent years. Such electronic devices may be developed in the form of mobile convergence.
An electronic device may include a microphone to collect audio data. The electronic device may activate the microphone to collect audio data. The electronic device may store the collected audio data or may transmit it to other electronic device.
The above-described electronic device of the related art may include one microphone. For this reason, data collected through one microphone may be information including a lot of noise. Accordingly, the electronic device of the related art may have a disadvantage in that accuracy of voice recognition of the collected audio data decreases.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.